Call me Maybe!
by bellatrixlefay16
Summary: The first of a multi chapter Quinntana song fic! Just what ever songs are on my Ipod right now! Lots of Quinntana. Sorry about the song, it fits them quite well I thought!
1. Call me maybe

Thanks for clicking on this story! It'll be the first in many Quinntana song fics! I hope you like it , sorry for any grammatical errors or such. Its late. FYI, I don't own Glee cos' if I did, Quinn would be going to New York with santana! CALL ME MAYBE

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

Santana never even wanted to come with Brittany to the freaking dance club.

" It'll be good for you San, she'd said wrapping her slender arms around the latinas shoulders, your so lonely now that I've moved out."

It was true that after the two girls break up they'd moved in different directions. They'd always be best friends, but now Britney had Rachel, a girl she utterly adored. Santana _had_ been feeling lonely, ignoring everyone and throwing herself headlong into her job. She'd joked that the reason she never went out any where was that she was scared of seeing Britney at their old haunts, this was a complete lie, Santana felt happy for her ex…but she was all alone, without a soul mate. Britney was paired up and Santana couldn't rely on her anymore to be her number one.

Which was why at six oh five PM, straight after getting home from an exghaustingly busy Friday, Santana was contemplating the outfit laid out on her bed.

"Why, Britney, why?" , she moaned softly to herself, staring at the skimpy clothing.

A folded scrap of paper poked out of the pocket of the denim short shorts, the pair that the brunette hadn't worn for years. She grabbed it, read the message.

_Hi Sanny,_

_So, you'd better not chicken out! Me and Rach are picking you up at seven, so be ready!_

_I hope you like the outfit I picked! I have a good feeling about tonight, who knows, mabye you'll find your soul mate!_

_Love Brit Bri _

" Sweet, Santana muttered, but she thought that Britneys expectations were kinda high.

With a sigh she took to the bathroom, reluctantly pulling on the outfit.

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennys and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this but_

_Now your in my way_

"Sanny"! A gorgeuss blonde jumped out of the black, limousine like car and grabbed the expectant brunette by the shoulders.

"You look amazing!"

It was true. Having straightened her hair, put on a white string vest over black singlets and dark denim short shorts Santana looked more like the goddess she was supposed to be and less like the haggard, workaholic girl she had when she'd come home to her apartment.

"Lets go, Brit Brit!"

Ten minutes later Rach pulled the car into the last availble parking spot adjoining the hottest night club in LA.

"Have fun!" called Britney as she and Rachel whirled away onto the dance floor, leaving Santana by herself.

She watched the two dance for a while before going to the drinks counter, ordering a iced Coke.

"Coke, huh?" said a unknown voice.

Santana whirled around. A long legged, _amazingly_ beautiful blonde girl was staring at her and a light smile adorned her features as she explained herself.

" Its just a surprisingly sensible choice, the girl remarked, or are you the designated driver?"

The brunette girl found herself smiling at the slight teasing.

" I don't drink".

"Well, do you dance?"

_Your stare was holding_

The two girls left the dance floor, a light film of sweat coated the blondes forehead and she was smiling as she dragged her new friend out onto the balcony.

"I'm Quinn"

Santana smiled, inched slightly forward.

"Quinn Fabrey".

Santana was incable of speech. But as Hazel eyes locked on chocolate brown, speaking did not seem neccarsy.

Ripped jeans, skin was showing

" You're a good dancer, Quinn told Santana, it must be those long legs".

Santana found her voice at last. "I'm Santana Lopez and those jeans your wearing have about the same amount of fabric my shorts have."

Quinn laughed and the sound was beautiful.

"Yep, they are a bit ripped. "

She leaned slowly down, tearing more of the material, revealing creamy white skin. It kinda made santana crave milk.

" That wasn't really necessary, smiled the brunette.

Hot night, wind was blowing

The balcony was a nice escape from the club filled with sweaty bodies. A breeze cooled the girls, but the weather was warm.

" So, what do you do with your life?, Quinn questioned Santana, leaning back against the metal railing.

" I work as a full time driver, teased Santana, the wind blowing in her face.

"Hence, the Cokes".

Quinn laughed along with the Latina then stopped and considered her.

"You have pretty eyes, she said.

Santana dropped her lipgloss and she was pretty sure she melted.

The weather _was _ hot. And Quinn _was_ making her feel like a smooth, sweet icy pole.

_Where __do you think your going baby?_

The pair small talked, both of them noticing an electrical current fizzing under their words.

" I should go look for my friends, realised Santana, pulling away from their close proximity.

Quinn looked like someone had hit her puppy.

"Just because you're as beautiful as Cinderella, does not mean you have to run away too", pouted the stunning Blonde.

Santana laughed, but she was shaking from nervous excitement inside.

" I'll give you my number, she promised, pulling out a tiny note book with strawberrys on the front.

"Ok, smiled the blonde. It was nice meeting you Santana Lopez."

And she brushed past the brunette, down the steps back into the club.

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy _

_But heres my number_

The latest Katy Perry song played on the taxi drivers radio and Santana mouthed the words.

Her phone vibrated with a text, she flipped it open and looked at the un known number. She hoped it wasn't a random, that seemed to happen a lot.

_**Sent at 23 hrs**_

_**Hey, Cinderella**_

_**So, u didn't drive me home tonight (pouts)**_

_**I can't stop thinking about u….**_

_**Meet me at the café on 31st st?**_

_**Quinn**_

Woah. That was unexpected. But was she really going to say no?

Santana leaned forward.

"Driver, change in direction".

Quinn looked out the window of the brightly lighted café, nursing a cup of peppermint hot chocolate. Her personal favorite drink.

A tall, slim girl with long, black as sin hair and heavily made up eyes stepped out of a taxi.

"She came" whispered the blonde.

Quinn met Santana at the door of the café.

"Hi"

Santana smiled at her.

"Why am I here?'

Quinn tilted her head, turned and led her over to table built for two.

" All that time at the club you had me to mesmerised to ask what I wanted to, explained the long legged blonde.

"Which was?' Santana stopped staring at the passing traffic, looked at the stunning girl in front of her.

" Will you go out with me?"

Santana had a strange look on her face.

"I've just met you, Quinn.."

"Will you, go out with me? Persisted the blonde

Santana found herself nodding.

" But you know this is crazy right?.. This is _insane!"_

" That's good, said Quinn as she hailed the waiter, crazy is the only way I do things."

Santana would find that out soon enough. But, she decided to like crazy to.

_So call me maybe!_

Thanks so much for reading! I was really worried about the ending, I hope it was OK!


	2. easy to love

Easy To Love-

Well I was the one who showed you the sky  
But you brought it down, down to my thighs  
Sadly believed every word I didn't mean  
About loving darkness.

"Or…we could make it a 2 time thing". The words echo in Quinn's head. So, yeah, they had sex. College girls experiment, why shouldn't she? She was a college girl. A smart, pretty, reasonably sane college girl. So why was the thought of Santana driving her crazy?

Yale was overrated. The class's were good, and the teachers could be pretty hot, but the actual college part of it as stupid. It was her life now, her damm repetitive life. Boys went crazy over her with a simple word but it wasn't enough. She wanted more. Some crazy part of Quinn wanted to go to New York, grab Santana and fly her to Paris, where they would star as Christian and Roxanne. Quinn was freaking' _made _to be Roxanne. But no. No way. The logical part of the blonde's brain made her stay put, and ignored the thoughts that kept visiting her mind, poking and probing, begging to be let in and to dominant.

Like how Santana had opened her eyes. Made her see that there was so much _more _than just going to Uni, finding a good guy and marrying him.

In a way, it was like finding out that the sky was blue. So obvious, and all it takes is one stupid person to come and point it out and make you look like a fool. A stupid person no different than any other stupid person.

And Santana-her bestfriend, her lover-had shown her this.

The sky.

And there it is now, he enters the room  
It guts like a fish to see how he's grown  
Saw me go out onto the town to mess around  
Ooh get my groove on, mess around.

Santana had never-_ever-_been a romantic. She was an independent, strong and beautiful girl. All her life, she'd never really needed anything or anyone. But the words-the only words she heard anymore "I've never slow danced with a girl before. I like it", made her heart melt. It came with the same feeling she got from singing, or the when she was a sophomore at the top of the pyramid; the thin line between falling or staying right where she was.

She'd bought herself a new phone when she arrived in New York. It was a slim iphone, with a cover that depicted a skull, knife and a heart. She'd totally bought it with Rachel's coins that had fallen down the back of the couch (seriously, what did she and Brody _do _on there?) but its whatever. Quinn had sent Santana her number, as per request and Santana had never called or texted the blonde. But she was sorely tempted now. Santana had had a hell of a lot of sex in her life, but with Quinn it felt…special. Not that she believed any of that rubbish about 'finding the right person'. Brittany had been right, and they'd loved each other. Then she lost her to trouty mouth. The worst part of that had been that she didn't even really care. Brittany would come crying back to her anyway when Sam had swallowed her skull a couple of times.

It was hard to admit that she missed Quinn. That she almost felt as though she _needed her._ That wasn't her. But seeing Quinn walking into the Chapel and a slow, happy smile brushing her face as she saw Santana, dateless as well and also flawless, Santana almost couldn't take it.

Quinn had grown up. Maybe into someone Santana could…love?

_Well you were the one who thought it was funny  
That half of the world had never seen money  
Shimmy-shuffle 'round, break it all down  
It never comes to an end as long as you can help yourself  
_

"Quinn? It's Santana. Call me back. I don't want to, like, mess with you're study periods but I need to talk to you". Quinn, lying on her bed in her dorm, alone, thank goodness, listened to the message for the hundredth time. Santana's Latino voice sounded so sure, sarcastic, of course but sure. David Bowie's 'the next day' played on her Ipod, and Quinn half wished she could reply in song. It was so much easier.

"Quinn?" a red headed girl, Ava or Eva or something poked her head around the door. "You should probably come. Ms Cooper is demanding extra work and we're gonna need you're good looks to calm her down".

Quinn nodded brusquely, to tired to reply. She had no idea what to say to Santana, the girl always with an insult or some sort of hurtful joke. The Yale student thought fondly back to the 'lizard baby'. They were both flawless, yeah, but always and forever HBIC.

There it is now, she enters the room  
It guts like a fish to see how she's grown  
Saw me go blind, step out of line, you know I can't help myself  
When you get your groove on, I go blind.

"For gods sake!" Santana chucked her phone across the room. Quinn wasn't answering, and she was making Santana feel pathetic. Rachel had gone out with Brody to a dance club (since when did _Rachel Berry_ go to dance clubs?) and Kurt was out with the British creep who hung around a bit too much.

Her phone vibrated, startling her. She leapt across the room, forgetting her plans to ignore the phone. The Iphone had minimal damage from being thrown across the room, so Santana answered it.

"Its Quinn", came the hesitant voice from 3 states away.

"Where the fuck were you?!" Santana demanded, kicking a stray pillow out of the way.

"Control the profanities, sweetie", Quinn teased, "I have this thing, it's called a life".

"Very funny. Why are you calling?" Santana reached into the fridge and pulled out some strawberry's-it had been Rachel's turn to shop.

"You called _me, _Santana. Now say whatever you want to say. Quinny's a busy girl nowadays".

Refusing to let the blonde have the upper hand, Santana shot back "_My _phone vibrated, therefore _you _called _me"._

Quinn sighed audibly. "Fine. I thought we should, you know, catch up. You could come to Yale on the train. We could see the sights, make boys drool..What we do best".

The brunette's hands froze around the plump berry. "I don't do trains. Hire me a private jet and, yeah, I'll come".

"Just as soon as you send me the money, darling".

Santana ground her teeth. "I will consider investing in a snuggie that I can wear on the germ covered train".

"Well, you just let me know".

"I'll call you".

"I'll be waiting".

As she clicked the phone off, she thought how there was something in Quinn's voice that made Santana have no doubt that she meant it.

So, let me go out into the evil world that you know  
Where my baby cries, but I cut the ties  
Oh, let me go, let me go, let me go out into the sinful world that you know  
That you really love  
Just let me be easy to love

"Rachel? Get me a towel"

"Santana, I am not at you're beck and call. Just get re-dressed".

Santana rolled her eyes. "Rachel, it is pretty hard to put jeans onto wet skin".

"You should know", called Kurt from the other room. She really needed them all to leave, so she could dwell on last nights phone call. Rachel's slender hand reached into the gap in the door and slid a fluffy pink towel into the bathroom. It was degrading for someone to think that she would actually use that towel.

"I'm leaving for school, San, so behave while I'm out".

"Yeah, yeah", replied the taller girl, wrapping the towel round herself.

The doorbell of the loft rang before Santana had a chance to dress herself.

Grumbling, she pulled the towel tightly around her body, hoping it wasn't some testerone stuffed deliveryman.

Walking faster down the hall, she glanced at her un-brushed hair and un-made up face. But whatever. It wasn't going to be Ryan Gosling.

She leaned forward, opened the door, and went completely white.

When you get your groove on, I go blind  
When you get your groove on, I loose my mind  
When you get your groove on, the whole world goes blind  
So get your groove on girl, we'll go wild.

New York was pretty. There was still a little snow covering the doorstep, but it was freshly fallen snow and had yet to mix with dirt. The buzz of noise, even away from the city was made Quinn feel electric. The plane had arrived 3 hours earlier, but New York was so damm big that it had taken her all that time to find the apartment. It was nice, and bigger than she would have expected. Rachel and Kurt and some guy who looked like he was a model had left in a car, just as Quinn walked up to the front door. She leaned forward, hesitated for a second then knocked.

The loft _must_ have been big, because it took a whole 2 minutes for the door to open. Santana, the girl who took her breath away, stood gaping at her, wrapped in a fluffy pink towel. Quinn could've laughed. But she didn't. She leaned forward and took Santana's head in her right hand, crashing their lips together.

"Hi".

Santana shook her head. "Hi".

"I love you".

"I know".

"And?"

"I love you back".

Quinn smiled and held up her left hand. In it were 2 plane tickets to Paris, France.

_Just let me be easy to love._


End file.
